Trail of Tears
by Zenith Aquilla
Summary: When a teenage girl is thrusted into the world of Torchwood via rift, her world is turned upsidown. Captain John Hart can utilize a little upsidown against the Torhwood team. Will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

"Left!" Ianto's voice blasted through the coms.

Toshiko swerved suddenly, throwing Gwen into Owen. Blushing, she apologized, sitting upright once again.

"First right," Ianto commanded.

Toshiko swerved once again, but this time everyone had braced themselves.

"Alright," Jack announced, "Major rift activity's been detected by the Rift Activity Monitor. Whatever's come through is moving, so either someone found an artifact or it's an alien. Owen and Gwen, stay outside. Toshiko, with me."

Guns at ready, Jack and Toshiko burst into the house, the door unlocked. It seemed abandoned, without furniture or people. They turned into the main hall, and a girl, no more than fourteen, was revealed.

"HEY!" Jack called, as she began to run.

"You've found it," Ianto reported.

"She's got it," Jack corrected.

The girl ran to the door at the end of the hall, slamming it closed behind her. Jack and Toshiko followed, and Jack immediately tried to force the door open. Meanwhile on the other side, the girl was fumbling to lock it.

"Open the door!" Jack growled.

"Does it hurt," the girl abruptly spoke from the other side. Her voice was shaky from lack of breath.

"Huh?" Jack paused for second, "What do you-"

"Every time you die, does it hurt?" she finished.

Jack looked like he'd been physically hit. The girl took the moment of confusion to click the lock into place. Toshiko gazed at Jack with a mixture of wonder and curiosity. They recovered quickly though, going back to the door.

"And Toshiko. Do you think they can ever trust you again, after all you've done?" the girl's voice was farther away, as she was no longer at the door.

It was Toshiko's turn to look shocked, "Jack, how does she know our names?"

Jack grunted in response, ramming into the door with his shoulder. It swung open, but all that they saw was another open door, leading outside.

"Damnit," Jack cursed, then pressing his com, "Owen, Gwen, she's outside. Deal with her. I want to bring her back."

-X-

The girl ran through the trees, only hoping to get away.

"Oi, freeze! Hands up!" she twirled around, coming face to face with Owen and the barrel of his gun.

"Owen," she breathed, and a look of pity so strong crossed her face, it forced Owen to hesitate. Calling his bluff she threw herself into the bushes to her left. Owen ran forward and pushed them aside. A path had been there, now overgrown. She had gotten away.

"Gwen," he tapped his com, "Up to you."

-X-

The girl found her way back to the main rode, feet falling on solid asphalt. Heavy footsteps beat behind her, and she turned to see Gwen, gaining fast.

"Rhys Williams!" the girl called, hoping to slow Gwen down. Instead it had the opposite effect. With long, passionate, strides, Gwen tackled the girl. They both rolled to the ground, and Gwen pulled a shot from her pocket. The girl's eyes widened as she tried to push away, but Gwen was too strong.

"Just… just don't put me in the one next to the weevil," she breathed as Gwen stuck the shot into her side.

-X-

Now back at the hub, the group nervously wasted time.

"How…" Toshiko broke the silence, "How did she know our name? And the stuff about us?"

"Personal stories, anecdotes. They're meant to throw us off, like her appearance. Almost worked. To answer your question, I think she has some sort of mind reading device. You have experience with that."

"Scans show no sign of alien technology on her person," Ianto piped up from his computer, "She's waking up."

"I'm going down for questioning, stay close," Jack commanded, walking out.

"Really?" the girl crossed her arms as Jack walked in, "I made _one_ request, and you can't even do that!"

"And what was that?"

"I said not the one next to the weevil!"! she cast a look at the cell beside her.

"Yeah," Jack's voice was harsh, "That's part of the problem. How do you know about the layout of the hub?"

She remained silent, looking at Jack completely innocently as if she'd answered the question.

"Answer me!" he demanded.

"I'd like to speak to Gwen."

"What? NO! I-" Jack began.

"Look," she narrowed her eyes," you can watch on your video whatever, but I'm only speaking to Gwen."

Jack searched her eyes for a moment, looking for any hidden incentive, before relenting, "Fine. I'll get her. But if you try anything-"

"Already here," Gwen walked in.

"Be careful," Jack whispered as they passed. She watched him leave altogether before going to the cell.

"Look, we're not going to hurt you-" Gwen began

"You have to help me," the girl pleaded, shocking Gwen, "You're the only one."


	2. Chapter 2

"Only one? What do you mean only one?" Gwen's brow furrowed.

"Who'd understand," she exclaimed.

"You're American," Gwen tilted her head.

"Yeah, thanks for that Captain Obvious. Now listen. I know far too much, and I'm terrified they're going to retcon me. It's all I have. I don't have anything here, anything but my information. You know about being retconned, far more than anyone else here. You _can't_ let them retcon me. Please," she pleaded.

"What's your name?" Gwen started.

"Really? Out of all that, that's what you got from it?" she continued after a look from Gwen, "It's Emily by the way. Emily Raynerson."

"No Emily Raynerson on record," Owen informed through the coms.

"I wouldn't be on record," Emily shrugged, though without hearing the com, "Not from around here if I'm correct. I came through the rift, yeah?"

"Yeah…" Gwen hesitated.

"Yeah," Emily smirked.

"Where are you from Emily," Gwen smiled kindly.

"I'm- not exactly sure I can say. It's complicated? I'm not even sure if I know," she chuckled, "Just a hunch."

"I'm tired of this," Jack burst in, "Where are you from? What planet? What _year_?"

"Captain Jack Harkness," Emily gave a sarcastic salute.

"WHERE?" he demanded.

"The twenty first century Captain," her expression was neutral, while Jack's fell.

"I'm- I'm so sorry," Jack stuttered.

"Oh god, no. Nothing like that," she shook her head, "Not where I'm from."

"You know. You know what happens in the twenty first century," he breathed.

"Oh, I know about everything," she responded, "Torchwood, Owen, Gwen, Ianto, Toshiko, the Doctor, and you. You, Captain jack Harkness."

"Wait," he growled, "You said the Doctor. What do you know about the Doctor?"

"Probably far more than you," she laughed coldly, "Let's just assume… everything. Oh! And Martha Jones! Forgot about her."

"Who's the Doctor Jack?" Gwen asked.

"You're- you're fourteen!" Jack shook his head, "How could you possibly know…"

"Where you found me, was anyone else there? Or only me? Answer me! This is important!" she clutched at the air holes.

"It was abandoned," Gwen furrowed her brow.

She turned away, biting her lip. Gwen stepped forward, "Why, what's wrong?"

"I'm an orphan here. My parents are still- still over there. My brother. My- my cat," she sniffled.

"Jack," Gwen looked to him.

"WHERE ARE YOU FROM?" Jack commanded.

"Jack, she's _crying_," Gwen pleaded.

"Earth, twenty fourteen, just- just not _this_ Earth," she turned around, wiping away a stray tear.

"The rift has never been multi-dimensional before," Jack trailed off.

"Well it sure as hell is now," Emily rolled her eyes.

"Language!" Jack barked.

"And there's a Torchwood in your dimension?" Jack questioned, "Are you associated with it?"

"No- there isn't. But information on Torchwood is publicly accessible," Emily slowly explained. She wasn't about to tell them they were a TV show, "My thinking is the rift went through my town in some freak accident."

"Tosh," Jack touched his ear, "is the rift still open? In that house?"

"Yeah, it is, but what is she talking about…?" Toshiko frowned.

"Can I come out?" Emily leaned against the wall.

"Fine."

"Jack!" Owen gaped.

"She's fourteen years old, she isn't exactly a threat," jack commanded, "Open it."

With an audible sigh, the door swung open, freeing her, but her path was still blocked by Jack's form. She looked up at him, waiting for him to move.

"If I let you out…"

"Which I thought you already did…"

"You will be _glued_ to my side. Understood?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever."

"UN. Derstood?"

"FINE!" she threw her hands in the air. He stepped aside, mockingly beckoning her through, "Stay in front."

She rolled her eyes, walking upstairs with him in tow. As she emerged she threw the rest of the team a sarcastic wave.

"'Ello Owen," she gave a half smile.

He nodded, not daring to look away from his computer.

"Ianto Jones," she pronounced each syllable distinctively. He also didn't look at her, keeping his eyes down.

"What, no welcoming committee?" she raised her arms, "Not even a hello?"

"Fine," Owen swiveled around, "Hi!" he waved, smiling cheerfully, coated in sarcasm.

"Hi!" she copied the motion.

"Look love," he blinked slowly, "We are going to get you back from… _wherever_ you came from, and that's it. Got it?"

"What_ever."_

"Toshiko!" Jack ordered, "Use the Rift Activity Monitor to see when it'll open next. Gwen, I want everything you can find on Raynerson. And Owen?" he had a twinkle in his eye, "I'm charging you with the watch of possibly hostile alien organisms."

"You want me to babysit."

Jack simply laughed, walking towards his office.

"Perfect," Owen grumbled, tilting his head back, "This is _exactly_ what I needed!"

"Your enthusiasm is overwhelming," Emily raised an eyebrow, moving to look at what Owen was working on. He quickly covered the screen, provoking a frown from Emily.

"Ooh top secret. I get it. Totally. No problem," she blew it off, but as soon as he turned she immediately began to peek over his shoulder. Toshiko smothered a giggle, getting Owen's attention.

"Really. REALLY?" Owen growled, making Toshiko giggle again, "You know, I have full authority to put you back in the cell."

"Scaaary!" she raised her arms in defense.

She backed off after that, wandering around the many instruments that made up the hub. She seemed particularly interested in a severed hand Jack was quite fond of, spending a long time observing it at different angles, as if making certain it was real.

"HEY!" Jack stepped out, "What are you doing?"

She jumped at the sudden noise but answered coolly, "Just observing the memorabilia of a fellow Doctor fan."

"Observe. That's _it_," he hissed, again returning to his office.

"Emily, could you come here a second?" Gwen requested.

Instead of responding she retreated back to the corner Gwen lurked in, waiting for what she knew as the inevitable, "So- how much _do_ you know about Jack? He rather… secretive."

"I don't want to… I can't…" messing up a fixed point in time didn't seem like a good idea to her.

Gwen furrowed her brow, thinking of a sensitive way to pry. The information was so close, and she needed a way to obtain what she needed to know while still being kind. Her effort was put on hold as Toshiko cried out in triumph. The rift tear had been found.

"Everyone in the SUV!" Jack demanded, "I want this done _yesterday_!"

Owen swept by, roughly grabbing Emily by her shoulders and spinning her towards the SUV. Gwen stood flustered, having been so close, but quickly followed. Owen shoved Emily into the SUV, piling in himself. He was followed by Gwen, and Jack, Toshiko taking the wheel. Ianto, as per usual, stayed behind.

Ecstasy ran through Emily in great waves. She was going home.


End file.
